An emitter comprising both a base portion including an electron emission surface from which thermoelectrons are emitted and a pair of leg portions that apply a voltage to the electron emission surface has been publicly known.
The conventional emitter has a problem in reliability for the reason that since the temperature of the electron emission surface is increased, deformation occurs due to thermal stress, and risks in strength reduction, abnormality of electron emission property and the like are thereby increased.